1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator devised to dispose of various wastes including medical and food wastes by throwing them into fire.
2. Description of the prior art
Although a demand for proper disposal of wastes has been made in each field of our society in recent years, the present condition is that incineration by oil or gas burner or a device and a method in which supporting incineration is conducted by it is the mainstream of incineration. It is confined to the adoption of an incinerator and an incinerating method for gasified combustion in some high molecular substance.
Since disposal of wastes is not the manufacture or production of a new article, it is conducted by using a device or a method wherein many problems remain unsolved in extreme pursuit of a curtailment in disposal cost with the exception of some public disposal facilities. As a result, there are many instances where air polution is caused as secondary pollution by the discharge of harmful material [SO.sub.2, NO.sub.2, HCl, PCDPs (polychlorinated dibenzo-p-dioxins), PCDFs (polychlorinated dibenzofurans)] generated by the diffusion of harmful material contained in wastes due to dissociation or by the conduct of disposal.
Although there is a tendency to dispose of wastes which have many and unspecified sources of discharge like urban dust or wastes produced in large-scale manufacturing plants in a separate way, it has not yet reached an idealistic stage. The actual condition is that most of the wastes are mixedly collected, carried and disposed of by public disposal facilities as general wastes resultant from business activities or incinerated by being mixed with other industrial wastes, and there occurs a leak in a series of disposal including collection and transport.
In particular, the so-called medical wastes produced in the medical places, for example, HIV, infectious wastes from hapatitis and other communicable diseases, removed internal organs, placentas, blood and humors, the leavings of patients' meals and the remains of uroscopy and scatoscopy are so likely to cause secondary infection that it is desirable to dispose of those wastes selectively and promptly before they are mixed with other general wastes for the preservation of environmental sanitation. Such disposal is also desirable for the preservation of privacy or in respect of the sense of sight and smell.
In the abovementioned present condition, however, not a few accidents happens owing to thrown injection syringes or disused sharp medical instruments. Various biochemical wastes including the dead bodies and excretions of experimental animals and disused cultivations produced in the medical laboratories and plants are also posing a problem to environmental sanitation.
Since the remains of animal and vegetable food produced in food processing palants, food selling stores and stations are liable to give off a bad smell, it is desirable to dispose of them selectively and promptly in the vicinity of those places before they are mixed with general wastes.
However, those wastes from the medical institutions, laboratories and plants and food selling stores include watery and incombustible wastes in many cases. So it is necessary to agitate them properly by human power for dehydrated incineration in order to promote complete combustion under low-efficient radiation and conduction in an oil or gas burner. Thus, it requires a great deal of labor. Moreover, it is difficult to achieve complete combustion. And there being many septic wastes which are malodorant and infectious, a sensual problem or danger is also involved when operations are conducted.
Furthermore, medical wastes are frequently inclusive of those wastes containing an explosive inflamable such as alcohol and direct incineration by an oil or gas burner is liable to cause explosive ignition before commencement.